On the Train
by Rhapsody in Pink
Summary: An edited version of a previously published story. The events of one train ride back to Hogwarts and what happens to Lily and James because of it one month later. *Completed*
1. Part One

****

Author's Note: I'm reposting this (I'm reposting everything) because it has a new title and a few minor corrections. I added Part Two also and since that, I believe, is the last part it will make this the first chapter story I've ever finished. Hooray! Not that two parts are a _lot _of chapters precisely…

****

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling & me…

****

On the Train

By: the Bumbling Firefly

****

*

**__**

Part One  


  
"_I've_ been working on the railroad all the live long _daaaay_, _I've_ been working on the railroad just to pass the time _awaaaay_," Sirius sung as he strolled into the last compartment on the train.   
  
"Sirius, you have a VERY serious problem. Besides yourself. Why in the world are you singing an American folk sing?" asked a girl with long black hair. "It's not very attractive."  
  
"What are you talking about?" sniffed Sirius. "Girls just love me. They swoon whenever they get close."  
  
"Probably from the smell," retorted the girl. She swung her hair over her shoulder and began to pointedly ignore Sirius.  
  
"Oh come on, Kara, you know you love me," Sirius said teasingly. "Doesn't everybody love Sirius Black, Lily? Come on, I know you know the answer."  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I know you know I know the answer and the answer is NO!" Lily emerged from the chess game she was desperately trying to win (and failing miserably).   
  
"Okay, I'm not sure what you just said but somehow I get the feeling it was an insult," Sirius said scratching his head thoughtfully. "Well, what do you think of James? Is he attractive?"  
  
"James is a bastard!" exclaimed Kara, giving up the pretense of ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" inquired Sirius, thrilled to death he had a better review than James with these girls (which wasn't saying very much).  
  
"He dumped Mary the day of the Christmas ball and that night he made out with Lynne. FIVE TIMES! The little slut. I don't like Mary but she was sobbing her heart out the whole time, of course no girl in their right MINDS would still like James," Kara sniffed disapprovingly.   
  
"Well what did they expect?" asked Lily innocently. "He is after all James Potter the JERK."  
  
"Did someone say my name?" yelled James popping his head through the door. "LILY! Were YOU talking about ME? I am shocked, I didn't realize you cared!"  
  
"Would someone tell James Potter that he had better get out and stop polluting the air in this compartment with his vile self?" Kara asked.  
  
"And would the same someone inform Potter that if he doesn't get out of here within the next three minutes another someone is going to blow her TOP OFF!" Lily was turning a most unbecoming shade of red.  
  
"James," Sirius began. "Kara says that you need to stop pollut-"  
  
"I heard what they said you pinhead," James said.  
  
"Three minutes is up!" screeched Lily. She lunged at James and was attempting to throttle him when a blond boy walked in.   
  
"James I couldn't find Lily's trunk so I couldn't put any dung- uh oh..." Peter Pettigrew stared nervously at the scene of Lily with her hands around James' neck. "Maybe I should go," he said backing up. "You look a little, um, busy."  
  
"No, it's okay Peter," Lily said sweetly. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for the little guy. "Please continue your first sentence. It sounds rather interesting. I believe you were at the part when you couldn't put any dung....?" She looked beseechingly at Peter and batted her eyes.  
  
"Um, well, uh," Peter dry washed his hands and flicked his glances from James to Lily again. James was shaking his head as vigorously as one could when one's neck was firmly grasped between a female's hands.   
  
"He was going to put dungbombs in the trunk!" sang a delighted Sirius. "Dungbombs, DUNGBOMBS. He was going to put Dungbombs in your trunk and THAT'S the way my _stooory_ goes!"  
  
Lily tackled James with a vengeance.   
  
"Sirius, are you trying to kill me?" choked James frantically attempting to keep Lily's hands from reattaching to his neck. "And you call yourself my best friend!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Sirius said heaving Lily from behind easily. He'd had lot's of experience with that sort of thing. "James, Peter, let's go. We don't need any war casualties yet." He shooed them out the door.  
  
"What are you talking about?" muttered James as he exited massaging his neck. "You're the reason I just had a near death experience!"  
  
Sirius closed the door behind James and Peter. "Ladies, if you ever need inside info as to the where abouts and doings of James T. Potter I am always available for a small fee and-"  
  
"SIRIUS!" bellowed James.   
  
"Got to go," Sirius bowed and swiftly left the room.   
  
Kara sighed with bliss and fell onto the couch. "Sirius..." she moaned dreamily.  
  
"Kara, if you keep acting like you hate Sirius, he is never going to know that you like him," Lily said with a sniff for her friend's folly.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Kara smiled mischievously.  
  
"I never have and never will like James Potter," Lily said. "It takes most of my self-control to keep myself from MURDERING the bloody lunatic."  
  
"What's James' middle name?" asked Kara.  
  
"Tate," answered Lily absent mindedly.  
  
"Lily if you know the guy's middle name you obviously feel SOMETHING for him," Kara looked as if she knew everything.  
  
"That is absolutely ridiculous unless you are talking about my feelings of pure hatred. I know his middle name for material purposes only. Like sending howlers. You really need to do some background research before sending a truly good Howler," Lily defended.  
  
"Okay," sighed Kara shaking her head. "All I can say is you'll feel better once you let you're true feelings be known."  
  
"You really want to know how I feel about James?" Lily's voice was soft. "Is the door closed? Okay..." Lily blushed rosily. "I think James is..."

****

Author's Note: This is a little weirder than I remembered it but, oh well! I did get some positive reviews!  
  



	2. Part Two

****

Author's Note: This was actually based on something that happened at my school. The guy James is based on still hasn't managed to get another girlfriend. Hmm, I wonder why? Jerk...! Since I couldn't think of anything else to happen I believe the story ends here, still on the train. Guess I'll have to change the name, huh?!

****

Disclaimer: It belongs to J.K.Rowling. These things get boring don't they?

__

Last Chapter...

"Okay," sighed Kara shaking her head. "All I can say is you'll feel better once you let you're true feelings be known."

"You really want to know how I feel about James?" Lily's voice was soft. "Is the door closed? Okay..." Lily blushed rosily. "I think James is..."

****

On the Train

****

Part Two

****

By: the Bumbling Firefly

__

"...the biggest prat ever to walk the earth!" Lily screeched. Kara clutched her ear.

"Lily," she said angrily. "That was no confession. Not to mention the fact that if you have permanently damaged my left ear drum I am suing!"

"Come on," Lily moaned. '' Did you honestly think I _liked_ James Potter, that trying to kill him is my own unique way of flirting?" 

"Yes," Kara told her bluntly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well it's not. And I predict that no one will go out with James Potter for at least a month for what he did."

"Yeah, sure, uh huh," Kara answered with a large amount of disbelief. "Dream on Lily. There are always desperate girls. Mark my words, he'll enter the Great Hall today with a girl hanging on his arm."

"NO, he won't!" defended Lily. "That boy waltzes in here like the king of the world and I don't know but there is something about him that makes me want to...um, well...**hurt** him?"

"Lily," Kara said. "I have a feeling that if you and James ever got together it could be a very abusive and bloody relationship."

"Yeah that would concern me… _if it were going to happen_," Lily glared at her friend. "And it's not! He is immature, his pranks are childish, he has no sense of commitment, he uses girls all the time (just look at what happened before Christmas break) and to complete this torturous scenario he is the _MOST_ double ude person I've ever met **INCLUDING **Petunia!"

"Double ude?" asked Kara. What kind of phrasing was that?

"Rude and crude," Lily sighed and put her head in her hands. "And now the blooming idiot has given me a stupid headache. I wish that giant squid would eat him or Snape would finally kill him or something."

"Poor Lily," sympathized Kara. "But did you see Sirius today? He was so sizzling he could have melted an iceberg! I could have…"

"Ew, gross! Stop-stop-stop!" Lily cried covering her ears. "My virgin ears!" She rubbed her hands across her throbbing temples. "That's just about as bad as your dream of him wearing leather pants!" 

"That was a good dream!" Kara defended. 

"For you maybe." Lily groaned. "But for others it was evil!"

"Shut up," Kara sighed. "Just because you can't understand the total hotness the boys in our year seem to possess must you destroy my happiness?"

"You-are-gross!" 

"My, Lily, can't you tell good taste when you see it?" Sirius had returned in spite of the threats Lily posed to his well being.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to listen through doors?" Lily demanded.

"Nope."

Kara was looking absolutely humiliated. Lily decided her friend didn't deserve this.

"Well, terribly sorry but you weren't who we were talking about," Lily folded her arms and looked down her nose at him. 

"Really?" Sirius grinned and Kara dug her heels into the floor to keep her knees from trembling. "I was sure that I distinctively heard that I was 'sizzling'." 

"You must have heard wrong," Lily sniffed. Kara was looking ready to melt into the carpet. "Because the last thing we would ever talk about is you wearing leather pants."

"Funny, I never mentioned leather pants," Sirius eyed Lily shrewdly. 

"Oh," Lily through up her hands. "Go to hell, Black!"

"Oh come on," Sirius wheedled. "Which one of you has a crush on me?"

"NOBODY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

"Well obviously it's not you," Sirius said. "Come on, everybody knows you like Jamiepooh."

"Who?" The fact that Lily hadn't an idea who Sirius was talking about was intensely clear judging by the fact that she hadn't gone ballistic.

"Jamiepooh?" asked Kara. "Like James?"

"_WHAT?"_ growled Lily looking exceedingly dangerous. 

"Hmm? Nobody, nobody," Sirius assured her. "Is it hot in here or what?"

"I hope it's nobody," Lily warned sitting back in the seat.

"So the only other person in this room that could have a crush on me," reasoned Sirius. "Is…KARA!" 

"No!" Kara gulped convulsively. She was perfectly fine with Sirius when he didn't talk about personal subjects but…

Sirius sized her up. Kara was a pretty attractive witch in her own way. "I think you are next girlfriend material," he finally announced with the air of bestowing a great honor. Lily couldn't help but find the proceeding hilarious and was trying wit great effort to conceal the giggles that threatened to come out. Sirius glared at her, apparently his enormous ego was offended by her amusement. Kara was glaring at her also; she didn't find Lily's reaction very fitting with _her _ego either. 

"You know what? Fine, I'm leaving," Lily walked to the door and slammed it shut behind her. Sirius and Kara were not left with curiosity considering the whole _train_ could probably hear Lily's fits of laughter. 

About ten minutes later Lily had succeeded in calming herself down but the noises coming from the compartment she had left were turning her stomach. She decided to wander in search of the snack lady since her stomach was growling ominously. With a good amount of stumbling (her balance not being what it should be) Lily made it to the last door. She could hear greedy smacking of lips and wasn't hesitant to guess that the snack lady had been by recently. She leaned against the door and pushed herself in to find herself in the worst company she could ever be in…

****

Author's Note: I was wrong, there is one more chapter after this! Sorry…


	3. Part Three

****

Author's note: Okay, now I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter because, after all, how long can you string out a story that takes place only on the train to Hogwarts?

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and me…

__

Last Chapter…

About ten minutes later Lily had succeeded in calming herself down but the noises coming from the compartment she had left were turning her stomach. She decided to wander in search of the snack lady since her stomach was growling ominously. With a good amount of stumbling (her balance not being what it should be) Lily made it to the last door. She could hear greedy smacking of lips and wasn't hesitant to guess that the snack lady had been by recently. She leaned against the door and pushed herself in to find herself in the worst company she could ever be in…

****

On the Train

By: the Bumbling Firefly

****

Part Three

"_Lily!" _hailed a golden blue eyed wizard. "_Goodness, you must be glad to see me again! _So when's our next date?_"_

Lily groaned. Of all the places she could have stumbled in on she had to go to the one place where the most conceited, proud, vain, smug, arrogant, snobbish, snooty, haughty, snotty, haughty, overconfident, and brash ass ever to walk the planet. Can you guess? It was Gilderoy Lockheart. 

"Gildie, dear," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I'M NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!" The one and only date Lily had been convinced to go on had been a complete disaster. How could anyone like Gilderoy Lockheart? 

"Lily," Gilderoy said trying to explain to her as if she were a child. "I know you've been pining over me ever since our last date and I want you to get over it."

Lily rolled her eyes. One minute he was trying to get another date and the next minute he was telling her to get over him. The guy was insane! 

"It may be hard for you to believe, Gilderoy," Lily said gently. "But not every girl wants to go out with you."

"Lily, I'm hurt." Gilderoy put a carefully manicured hand over his heart. _What kind of man manicured his nails?_ Lily thought. "There is no need for such blatant lies_ here_."

"_Listen up Lockheart!_" Lily snapped. "I don't like you, and I never have liked you so **get over it**. I'm leaving now."

"You can leave when I get a kiss," said Gilderoy. 

"Don't be disgusting!"

"Well I guess you're not leaving," Gilderoy calmly sat down in front of the door and despite Lily's attempts to push him aside he didn't move. He was actually quite heavy. 

"I can't kiss you, Gilderoy," Lily said thinking rapidly. Just wait till she got her lawyer! Then we'd see who got charged with harassment.

"Why?" asked Gilderoy bluntly.

"Because, because," Lily floundered. She didn't notice Lockheart gradually being pushed away from the door as it cracked open

"Because," said a voice through the crack, "she's already taken." (Oh this is rather obvious…)

Lily jumped. Who was that behind the door? she wondered. She didn't have to wait long for an answer because a moment later the door was flung open and Gilderoy was knocked head over heels into the corner. 

"James!" exclaimed Lily. Oh bother, this was going to be trouble.

"You see Gilderoy," James said moving so that he could casually drape his arm around her neck. Lily tried not to flinch but couldn't help her self tensing. "We're going out."

"I don't believe it," Gilderoy said sulkily. 

"Why not?" asked Lily gingerly looping her arm around James' waist. This brought them closer and her eye started twitching with embarrassment.

"Your eye is twitching," Gilderoy had noticed. "That means you're not happy."

James looked at Lily and couldn't help a smirk. Lily glared. "No it doesn't."

"Well then prove you're going out," said Gilderoy. "Kiss."

"Look bub," Lily said. There was no way she was kissing either of these guys. "We don't have to prove anything to you." 

James hooked Lily closer to him so that she tripped and had to hold on. He could be a very good actor. 

"What snookums _meant _to say," James ignored Lily's quiet gasp of indignation. "Was that we hadn't quite progressed to that stage in our relationship."

"Ha!" Laughed Gilderoy. "You reach that farther than that stage with your relationships in an hour." 

James started to get mad and Lily, not feeling like a detention on the first day back from vacation, pulled him away from Gilderoy. Wait a minute, did she just prevent a detention for James?

"James!" she hissed. "Why don't you just push him out of the way and let us go?"

"Actually," James said, once again with a smirk on his face. "I'm kind of enjoying this."

"_What?" _cried Lily. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Gilderoy who was staring at them with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't dare," Lily whispered with venom dripping from her voice. If looks could kill James would have died a dozen times over in a single second. 

"Oh wouldn't I?" 

Lily considered her options. She could **a.) **get her first kiss from Potter _or _**b.) **get her first kiss from Gilderoy. It was a hard decision. Who wanted to kiss Gilderoy? Who wanted to kiss _Potter? _Lily resorted to "eeny, meeny, minee, moe". She didn't really have much of a chance. When she finally pointed her mental finger at the person she grimaced. 

"I hate you Potter."

"Glad to hear it," James led her back to where Gilderoy was waiting with a glower on his face. Lily trailed a few feet behind him reluctantly. 

"Hi Gilderoy," he said a shade to brightly. Without any further ado he swung Lily to the floor in a movie style kiss leaving her to cling to his neck else she might fall. With the kiss making her veins run hot Lily vaguely wondered at why she ever disliked James Potter. When he finally stood her back up she was panting and a little dizzy. 

"James," she said slapping his face. "Don't you ever sneak up on me again!"

"Ow," moaned James. Despite the red hand print on his face he had a cheerful outlook. The kiss had done much to assuage his wounded pride. "Proof enough Gilderoy?" 

"Yes," Gilderoy motioned them out with his hands. Lily hurried out but James paused for a moment when Lily was out of earshot.

*

"How much do I owe you?" Whispered J.P. 

"Ten galleons," answered G.L. promptly.

"No, had to be seven," replied J.P.

"Nine."

"Eight and that's my final offer."

"Deal," said Gilderoy taking the coins from the offered hand. "So why did you want to kiss her?"

"Bet," James said. He was getting three galleons from Peter and nine from Sirius. Remus had refused to participate in the shenanigan by virtuously proclaiming it to be 'mean.'

*

"So…?" said James as he rejoined Lily. "How about another kiss?" He had never actually kissed anybody that had made him tingle like Lily. He was positive he had himself in control!

"Are you insane?" Lily asked looking as if throttling him wouldn't be near good enough for the revenge she wanted. 

"How about going out?"

"What, yeah, sure, why not?" Lily asked sarcastically. "NO. I happen to have a bet with Kara." She left to find Kara (who was presently occupied with Mr. Black) leaving James to feel as if he'd missed something.

"Oh damn," James said aloud. "And the kiss was actually good!" 

****

Published: _In September_

Finished: _In December_

Aren't you proud of me? 


	4. Epilogue

****

Author's Note: 

Satans Little Princess asked me if I was writing more so I decided to write an epilogue type thing that takes place one month later. Thanks for the reviews! 

P.S.~ and if you have read "Five Year Reunions" and have an idea for the next chapter please e: mail me at eleph79@aol.com ! I am completely stuck now! L 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and me…

I thought I was done last chapter but I wasn't. However, this remains the same:

****

Published in: _September_

Finished in: _December_

ON THE TRAIN

By: _the Bumbling Firefly_

****

*Epilogue*

One Month Later (to be precise)

Lily was ignoring the fact that she still owed Kara money from the beginning of term. Though Potter had succeeded in kissing her he had no hesitation in immediately following it up by asking another girl out. So James Potter had entered the Great Hall after Christmas break with a girl hanging on his arm. Therefore, Lily would have owed Kara money but, as she had argued persuasively, they had never actually agreed on a sum!

*

"Lily," Kara tried again. "I was _positive _you and I bet ten galleons on whether or not James would have a girl on his arm." Actually, Kara was sure the opposite was true but she needed the money for Sirius' one month anniversary gift.

"For your information Kara," Lily said. "I clearly remember us doing no such thing."

"I do."

"Fine," Lily was a little put off. This argument had been going on all month. "Tell you what. If I kiss Potter, I don't have to pay you money but if I don't I do."

"Deal," Kara said. "You've never kissed anybody let alone James."

"Wrong," Lily laughed at Kara's astonished face. "And now I don't owe you money."

Comprehension registered on Kara's face. 

"Why you little!" She squealed. "How long ago? When did it happen? Tell me all the details, is he really as good as they say?"

"Kara!" Lily was shocked. "You happen to have a boyfriend. And it was the nastiest thing I have ever done in my life. I should have kissed Gilderoy instead!"

"_What?"_ gasped Kara. "Have you decided to tell me nothing? And I don't believe you. Number one, Lily once said she would never like James Potter let alone kiss him."

"…and number two," continued a voice at the doorway. "Everyone knows that James Potter's kisses blow you off the planet!"

"What is it with you people and eavesdropping?" demanded Lily glaring at James Potter. He was leaning against the doorway and didn't look prepared to move anytime soon. "First Sirius and now you!"

"I don't know, must be contagious," James said airily as he looked around the girls' dorm. "What are you, neat freaks?" The room happened to be spotless.

"Lily is." Lily stared pop-eyed at Kara. Who was this person and why were they friends again?"

"I am not!" defended Lily indignantly. "And why are you here, James?" 

"I'm here bec…"

"Shut- up James," Lily interrupted. "I don't want to hear you make a sound."

"I think this a good thing, Lily," said Kara the traitor. "Now you can prove you kissed James by asking him."

"I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING!" Lily shouted. "James tell her you kissed me."

"I- can't- talk-remember?" James informed them in a hoarse whisper. He grinned self-righteously at Lily.

"You can talk," Lily was turning red again with anger. Damn Potter! 

"Well," James breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I don't remember kissing you, after all there have been so many girls…"

"JAMES!"

"…I'm also here," James continued while ignoring Lily's threats. "Because it's been exactly one month."

"..you pompous son of a-" Lily paused to make sure she'd heard him right. "What did you say?"

"I said it's been a month."

"You arrogant bast-" Lily leaped for James in an attempt to… um, well… _kill_ him but James, who had been practicing with the aid of his friends (he'd gotten a black eye a few times, 'It was an accident' Sirius would always claim innocently), easily swung Lily of her feet.

"Put me down," Lily demanded. Did she need a second lawyer for this harassment charge? "And how, do tell, can you remember the one month if you forgot that we kissed?" 

During all of the dramatics Kara had found some popcorn and was eating it while watching James and Lily with amusement. 

"Nope," said James. "Remember, don't you have to prove that we kissed to Kara?" 

Lily looked at Kara who nodded vigorously (and in the process spilled quite a bit of popcorn). I need some new friends, Lily decided. However, before Lily had consented James decided to take matters into his own hands. He stood Lily up and smothered her in kisses. Lily tried to get him away (by various thumps and hits- which left bruises on his chest for weeks) before giving in. Kara whistled while at the same time wishing she had her video camera. It was a shame they didn't work on campus. 

"James Potter," Lily breathed after they broke away. "You self righteous, brainless, dimwitted prick. You-" Lily paused and looked up at James with a smile on her face. "You-" she kissed him. "…like…" she kissed him. "…me!" She kissed him again. "I have CONTROL!!"

"Oh shut up." said James. "Just because I like you doesn't mean you have control."

Lily quirked her eyebrow. James weakened.

"Trust me, I have control," she giggled. 

James rolled his eyes. "But will you go out with me?"

"Maybe," teased Lily. "But you have to stop kissing me unprepared." She hit hard on the back of his head.

"OW!"

****

And they lived happily ever after…well, you know minus-ing the Voldemort bit and all…


End file.
